Sakura Drops
by Seiri Eisenhaem
Summary: Hampir 5 tahun menikah tanpa anak. Apakah ini karma, hukuman Tuhan karena dulu ia menelantarkan adiknya? 'Aku perempuan kejam yang bahkan tak mampu menjadi seorang kakak... Apakah aku pantas menjadi seorang ibu'. Ch. 2 update.
1. Chapter 1 Matahari Senja

**Sakura Drops**

Moshi-moshi, minna... saya orang baru di sini, mohon bantuannya ya... Ini fic pertama saya... hope you like it!^^

Disclaimer: Bleach Kubo Tite, cerita ini asli saya ngarang, ngawur.

Pairing : Byakuya/Hisana, tapi mungkin bakal lebih fokus ke Hisana. Don't like don't read!

Setting: 50 tahun 6 bulan sebelum cerita dalam manga Bleach berawal

Rated: T

Chapter 1: Matahari Senja

Hari itu, seperti biasa, senja turun dengan damai di taman kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Matahari memancarkan sisa-sisa cahayanya dengan lembut sebelum terbenam, menyelimuti pepohonan dan daun-daun yang berguguran dengan bayang-bayang jingga yang teduh. Angin senja pun berhembus perlahan menerbangkan daun-daun gugur. Beberapa masuk melalui pintu shoji yang dibiarkan terbuka, mendarat di dalam sebuah kamar mewah yang tertata rapi. Di sudut kamar itu, duduk seorang perempuan muda dengan kimono ungu membalut rapi tubuhnya yang mungil. Kepalanya tertunduk, sebagian rambut pendeknya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sinar yang biasanya memancar dari kristal violet di matanya kini meredup.

Perempuan itu, Kuchiki Hisana, duduk di depan sebuah cermin. Ia menyapukan sedikit bedak di sekitar matanya, mencoba menutupi bengkak dan kemerahan di sana. Menyembunyikan bekas-bekas tangisnya yang tak hilang hanya dengan mencuci muka. Setidaknya, ia ingin mempersembahkan wajah yang menyenangkan ketika suaminya pulang nanti. Bukankah itu tugas seorang istri?

Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali, beberapa kali, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma angin musim gugur. Ia berharap wanginya dapat mengurangi sesak yang dari tadi ia rasakan. Dipejamkannya matanya, dicobanya untuk menghanyutkan pikiran dalam damainya harmoni desiran angin yang berpadu dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan kering, agar rasa sakit di dadanya tak lagi terasa.

Namun ternyata sulit. Semakin ia ingin melupakannya, semakin menjadi adegan siang tadi berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu shoji menuju taman yang terbuka, memberinya akses penuh untuk mengamati daun-daun gugur yang menari-nari dalam belaian angin. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Saat para tetua keluarga Kuchiki memanggilnya untuk menghadap sendirian, tanpa ditemani suaminya yang sedang menjalankan tugas di divisi enam.

Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh para tetua itu pun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kapan kau akan memberikan keturunan untuk Byakuya-sama?!"_

"_Bukankah sudah lima tahun ia menikahimu?"_

"_Kau tidak mandul, kan??"_

Hisana merasakan matanya mulai memanas lagi. Para tetua memang sudah biasa memberinya tekanan, namun kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan hanya masalah para tetua, ia juga merasa telah mengecewakan suaminya. Bahkan hal ini menyangkut masa depan klannya.... ya, ia merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang istri. Dua tetes air pun jatuh dari kelopak mata wanita itu, meluncur bebas di atas kulit pipinya yang pucat. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan telapak tangan mungilnya menyusuri bagian depan obinya. Tangan itu terus bergerak ke bawah, mengusap-usap bagian bawah perutnya, seolah ingin menyentuh rahimnya. Entah mengapa sampai saat ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda hadirnya janin bayi di sana. Ya, seorang bayi...

Rasa perih kembali menikam dadanya ketika pikiran tentang bayi melintas dalam benaknya. Mengingatkannya pada bayi kecil tak berdosa yang dulu ia telantarkan di jalanan. Rukia, apa kabar dia sekarang? Masih hidup kah? Ah, betapa kejam perbuatan yang dilakukannya pada adiknya sendiri. Mungkin, apa yang menimpanya saat ini merupakan karma, hukuman dari Kami-sama atas perbuatannya dahulu. Mungkin ia memang tak pantas menjadi seorang ibu...

Suara pintu shoji yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Suaminya telah kembali. Pria yang dinantikannya sejak tadi itu berjalan masuk melalui pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruangan utama rumah itu. Hisana pun cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang masih membayang di matanya dan berdiri menyambut suaminya.

"Okaerinasai, Byakuya-sama," sapanya. Ia menghias wajahnya dengan senyum semanis mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tadaima, Hisana," balas pria itu dengan sorot mata yang tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

Hisana pun berjalan ke belakang suaminya dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat, berharap suaminya itu tidak menangkap sisa-sisa tangis di wajahnya. Kemudian jemari mungilnya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan syal kebangsawanan dari leher laki-laki itu, dilanjutkan dengan haorinya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Byakuya-sama?" tanyanya lagi. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena telah berhasil membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Kertas-kertas kerja itu tetap membosankan seperti biasa," jawab suaminya menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan harimu?" Byakuya balas bertanya setelah istrinya selesai membereskan syal dan haorinya.

"Satu hari yang indah di musim gugur," jawab Hisana singkat sebelum kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat menggantung atribut-atribut yang biasa dikenakan oleh suaminya itu.

Setelah semua tertata rapi, ia pun kembali menghampiri suaminya yang kini duduk di samping futon mereka. Ia berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya agar posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari suaminya. Selain untuk memudahkannya melepaskan kenseikan dari kepala laki-laki itu, juga agar wajahnya yang masih menyembunyikan kesedihan tidak mudah terlihat.

Hisana tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya sebenarnya sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sore itu. Gerakannya seperti tergesa-gesa. Hingga ketika kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu merasakan simbol kebangsawanan yang selalu melekat di rambutnya itu sudah terangkat, pandangannya pun beralih mengamati wajah istrinya. Dan benar saja, senyum di wajah istrinya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Juga terdapat sedikit riasan wajah yang biasanya tak pernah dipakai. Pria itu menghela nafas. Entah apa lagi yang terjadi hari ini... ia pun menarik tangan istrinya agar duduk di hadapannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Byakuya-sama?" tanya wanita itu seraya melebarkan senyumnya.

Byakuya tak menyahut, matanya terus mengamati wanita di depannya itu. Tidak ada wajah penuh kedamaian yang biasanya selalu menjadi penawar rasa lelah dan kepenatannya. Dalam sorot mata wanita itu hanya ada kesedihan, yang tak mampu disembunyikan dengan senyum terpaksa yang tersungging di bibirnya. Dan di balik riasannya, pria itu bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata. "Kau menangis?" ia bertanya.

Hisana menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berharap bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sempat tertangkap oleh mata suaminya tadi.

"Kau menangis," kali ini sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Hisana tak menyahut. Pandangannya masih tertunduk, tak berani beradu dengan bola mata baja milik suaminya. Tapi bisa dirasakannya pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha untuk membaca pikirannya. Perlahan, jemari pria itu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya, hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ceritakan padaku, Hisana...," ia berkata lagi.

Hisana menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tangisnya tak pecah lagi. Laki-laki ini, orang yang selalu menjadi sandaran hidupnya, yang telah memberikan banyak hal padanya. Suaminya selama hampir lima tahun, yang entah apakah suatu saat nanti ia bisa membalas cinta dan semua yang telah laki-laki itu berikan padanya. Bertatapan mata dengannya seperti ini membuat Hisana ingin membenamkan wajah di dadanya dan menangis sampai puas. Tapi haruskah ia menceritakannya? Mengadukan kegagalannya sebagai seorang istri? Ah, itu hanya akan membuat suaminya kecewa dan merasa terbebani...

"Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa....," Hisana mencoba menjawab, namun ternyata suaranya kini sedikit serak.

"Hisana...," terdengar nada khawatir dalam kata-kata suaminya.

Hisana mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan suaminya. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan hingga membuat orang yang dicintainya itu khawatir. Dan ia benci, sangat benci jika Byakuya-sama-nya itu sedih dan khawatir, apalagi ia yang menjadi penyebabnya. Wanita itu kembali menghela nafas. Suaminya memang sangat dalam mengenal dirinya, terlalu dalam... Ia pun menepis tangan Byakuya perlahan, lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil posisi dogeza, duduk membungkuk hingga kepala hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya-sama...," ia kembali berkata dengan suara serak. "Aku... aku belum bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Byakuya-sama."

Tampak sekilas ekspresi terkejut di wajah Byakuya mendengar pernyataan istrinya, namun ekspresi itu segera hilang secepat munculnya. Ia pun bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu istrinya, mengangkatnya. "Apakah para tetua yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu kembali tertunduk, tak menyahut. Air mata kembali membayang di matanya.

Byakuya kembali menghela nafas, sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu dalam pelukannya. "Tak perlu mendengarkan mereka, Hisana."

Hisana tak tahan lagi. Tangisnya langsung pecah. Byakuya memeluknya lebih erat, membiarkan istrinya sesenggukan di bahunya hingga seragam shinigaminya basah oleh air mata wanita itu.

"Tapi... tapi apa yang mereka katakan itu benar," Hisana mencoba bicara di antara isak tangisnya. "Bagaimanapun, keluarga Kuchiki perlu penerus..."

"Kita akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti," Byakuya menjawab singkat.

"Tapi sudah hampir lima tahun," Hisana berkata lagi. "Mungkin... mungkin aku mandul...," lanjutnya. Ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan isi pikirannya. "Ini hukuman dari Kami-sama yang pantas kudapatkan... aku perempuan kejam yang bahkan tak mampu menjadi seorang kakak... Apakah aku pantas menjadi seorang ibu??"

Byakuya tak berkata lagi. Ia memeluk istrinya lebih erat. Menunggu sampai Hisana benar-benar tenang. Ia tahu, percuma bicara panjang lebar pada orang yang sedang emosi seperti itu.

Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, hingga tak terasa satu jam pun berlalu. Sedikit semburat jingga masih tersisa di ufuk barat, seolah mengucap salam perpisahan pada langit yang telah gelap di atas sana. Senja telah sampai di penghujungnya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam naungan malam. Byakuya masih memeluk Hisana. Hisana kini sudah lebih tenang. Hanya sesekali masih terdengar ia tersedu.

"Besok kita temui Kapten Unohana," Byakuya memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Kita buktikan kalau kau sebenarnya bisa melahirkan anak, Hisana."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau aku memang...memang man-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan jari suaminya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan itu, Hisana... jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita pasti bisa, percayalah padaku," potong suaminya. Kristal baja di mata pria itu lurus menatap kristal violetnya, seolah berusaha menembus jiwanya, menyihir pikirannya untuk mempercayai kata-kata tadi. Mata yang dingin itu memancarkan kehangatan yang merasuki setiap sudut relung hatinya, hingga perlahan mulai melelehkan kegalauan yang dari tadi ia rasakan. Suaminya memang lebih menenangkan dari angin musim gugur, lebih teduh dari matahari senja...

"Besok kita temui kapten Unohana," kata pria itu lagi, "kalaupun memang ada masalah dengan tubuhmu, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya," lanjutnya.

Hisana mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu merasakan jantungnya berdesir ketika kemudian jemari suaminya menyentuh kedua pipinya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, sentuhan pria itu masih selalu memberikan efek yang sama seperti pada awal pernikahan mereka. Jemari kokoh itu kemudian bergerak perlahan ke belakang, membelai lembut kedua telinganya, sebelum akhirnya menyisip di antara helai-helai rambutnya.

Hembusan nafas yang hangat pun menyapu kulit pucatnya ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menciumi air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Bibir pria itu terus bergerak ke bawah, hingga menemukan bibirnya, menguncinya rapat dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Hisana pun memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada suaminya. Dan ia pun membalas ciuman itu, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sosok suaminya. Hingga segala pikiran yang masih lalu lalang dalam kepalanya pun menghilang, jauh meninggalkannya dalam sebuah dunia dimana tak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

Arigatou, Byakuya-sama...

* * *

Alhamdulillah, setelah berhari-hari.... akhirnya kelar juga chapter pertama fic ini!^^

Jadi gimana menurut anda? Gak ada feel? Cerita maksa? Norak? Jijay? Bikin muntah? Abal? Alay? Diksi lebay? Sok puitis? Bahasa berbelit-belit? Alur bertele-tele? Atau malah kecepetan? Plot amburadul? Karakterisasi kacau? Atau bahkan kelewat OOC?

Saya minta maaf kalo tulisan ini nambah-nambahin sampah di fandom ini.... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yah, ini kan fic pertama saya, jadi... saya nggak minta dimaklumi kok, saya sadar akan kebodohan sendiri *jedugin pala ke tembok*... cuman minta komentar, saran, kritik, atau flame juga boleh kalo emang anda merasa saya pantes dapet flame. Tapi tolong flamenya yang jelas ya, jangan cuman bilang 'SAMPAH!', tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang membuat anda menganggap tulisan saya ini sampah.... saya kan bukan Newtype, nggak bisa baca pikiran orang... *digetok karena nggak nyambung*

Jadiiiiii.... Review pleeeeeease!!! m(-_____-)m


	2. Chapter 2 Angin Musim Gugur

Sankyuu very much buat yang udah baca, apalagi review!

Gomen update-nya lama banget... masih belum bisa menghindar dari /coret/ke(sok)sibukan/coret kelemotan dalam meng-apdet...

**Sakura Drops**

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite, cerita ini asli saya ngarang, ngawur.

Pairing : Byakuya/Hisana, tapi mungkin bakal lebih fokus ke Hisana. Don't like don't read!

Setting: 50 tahun 6 bulan sebelum chapter 1 manga Bleach

Rated: T

Chapter 2. Angin Musim Gugur

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

(Hisana POV)

Pagi yang cerah di Seiretei. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Burung-burung yang semula berkicau mengiringi fajar berganti pagi, sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan sarangnya, mencari pangan untuk menghidupi anak-anak mereka di tengah hembusan angin musim gugur.

Aku duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu divisi empat. Kutekankan kapas ke lipat siku, tempat salah seorang anggota divisi itu mengambil contoh darahku tadi. Kembali kurasakan jantungku berdebar. Bagaimana kalau hasilnya aku benar-benar mandul? Aku menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku pun memejamkan mata, berusaha menggoreskan ingatan akan kata-kata Byakuya-sama kemarin sedalam mungkin dalam pikiranku. Ya, saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah percaya bahwa harapan itu masih ada.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu ruangan itu. Unohana-taichou dan Byakuya-sama belum juga datang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Unohana-taichou pagi ini, namun ternyata seluruh Taichou dipanggil rapat oleh Soutaichou sehingga aku harus menunggu. Dan saat ini, menunggu adalah suatu proses yang menyiksa bagiku, fisik maupun mental. Aku harus berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tetap berharap, seiring dengan debar jantungku yang terasa makin kuat dalam setiap detik yang berlalu.

Angin kembali berdesir dari jendela, mempermainkan ujung-ujung rambutku. Hawa dingin pun menyapu wajahku, mengalihkan pikiranku untuk sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rasa menusuk yang menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitku, membuat darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku tersirap. Mengaduk harapan yang kucoba tumbuhkan tadi, dengan keraguan yang masih sulit kusingkirkan.

Tak lama pintu shoji itu pun bergeser. Dari baliknya, muncul orang yang telah kutunggu-tunggu, Unohana-taichou bersama suamiku.

"Maaf, sudah membuat Hisana-dono menunggu lama," kapten divisi empat itu menyapaku lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Unohana-taichou. Urusan pekerjaan tentu jauh lebih penting," aku balas tersenyum, mencoba menutupi debar jantungku yang makin kuat saja setelah orang yang sejak tadi kutunggu itu datang.

"Tidak perlu tegang, Hisana-dono," Unohana-taichou berkata lagi dengan nada keibuannya yang khas.

"Eh?" aku heran, dari mana beliau tahu?

Masih tersenyum, wanita itu memandang ujung jariku yang terlihat gemetar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byakuya-sama yang sejak tadi bersamanya. "Kuchiki-taichou, sebaiknya Anda mendampingi istri Anda."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Silakan ikut saya, Hisana-dono, Kuchiki-taichou," dengan itu, Unohana-taichou meninggalkan pintu geser ruang tunggu itu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diriku sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke arah Byakuya-sama. Kemudian aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan suamiku mengikuti sang pemilik divisi khusus pengobatan itu.

Perlahan, Byakuya-sama menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah beliau, sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada jemari kami yang menyatu. Kuhela nafas panjang dan kupejamkan mataku, mencoba meresapi rasa setiap sentuhan dan tekanan kulit suamiku terhadap kulitku. Membiarkan kehangatan yang terpancar dari sana terbawa oleh aliran darahku, hingga mencapai hatiku dan menguatkan harapanku.

Kami berjalan melintasi ruangan-ruangan bercat putih. Bau obat menyeruak melalui pintu-pintu yang terbuka, bercampur dengan aroma antiseptik di udara sepanjang selasar. Setelah berbelok beberapa kali, kami pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu logam bercat putih. Unohana-taichou membuka pintu itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Setelah dipersilakan oleh pemiliknya, kami memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. "Silakan duduk, Kuchiki-taichou," suara lembut beliau membuka pembicaraan. "Hisana-dono, silakan berbaring di sana," Unohana-taichou menunjuk tempat tidur yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Beliau lalu menutup tirai di samping tempat tidur, membuatku tak bisa melihat Byakuya-sama.

"Saya akan menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin agak pribadi. Saya harap, Hisana-dono tidak keberatan."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf sebelumnya," beliau berkata lagi. "Kapan Hisana-dono terakhir kali... maaf, datang bulan?"

Kurasakan pipiku sedikit menghangat. "I-itu..." sesaat aku ragu untuk melanjutkan. Tapi pertanyaan ini harus kujawab. "Sekitar... dua minggu yang lalu."

"Berapa lama?" beliau bertanya lagi.

"Sekitar... seminggu," jawabku ragu.

Unohana-taichou kembali tersenyum padaku. "Selanjutnya, saya akan memeriksa... maaf, organ dalam Hisana-dono."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk singkat

Kemudian Unohana-taichou mengambil sebuah botol kaca dan menuangkan sedikit isinya, lalu menggosokkan cairan berwarna kebiruan di telapak tangannya, hingga tampak seberkas cahaya berpendar di sana.

Setelah itu beliau mulai memeriksaku. Beliau meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian bawah perutku, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah, dan mulai menggunakan kidou-nya. Sebentuk bayangan muncul di atas tangan beliau, semakin lama semakin jelas. Beliau lalu menekan tangannya sedikit lebih dalam. Tampak gambaran sebuah saluran dengan dinding berlipat-lipat. Perlahan-lahan, beliau lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Di ujung saluran tadi, tampak suatu gambaran bulat, dengan lubang kecil di tengahnya.

"Ini adalah jalan lahir dan leher rahim," Unohana-taichou menjelaskan. "Seperti yang terlihat, tidak ada kelainan di sini. Tidak ada radang atau sumbatan. Leher rahim mengarah ke depan dan ke atas, seperti wanita pada umumnya."

Lalu beliau menggerakkan tangannya sedikit lebih ke atas, memperlihatkan gambaran seperti buah pir yang agak pipih. Beliau menekan tangannya sedikit lebih dalam lagi, memperlihatkan isi bangunan tadi. "Ini adalah rahim," Unohana-taichou kembali menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya tidak ada kelainan di sini. Hanya saja, kalau memang terakhir kali Hisana-dono datang bulan dua minggu yang lalu, seharusnya dindingnya lebih tebal dari ini."

Tangan beliau lalu bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri panggulku. Kali ini tampak dua buah saluran kecil di masing-masing sisi, dengan suatu bangunan sebesar ibu jari di ujungnya. "Ini adalah saluran telur dan indung telur," kata Unohana-taichou lagi. "Tidak ada kelainan pada saluran telur. Sama sekali tidak ada penyempitan. Indung telur juga normal, hanya saja... tidak tampak pembentukan sel telur."

Beliau lalu melepaskan tangannya dari perutku. Bayangan yang tampak di atas tangan beliau pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Sudah selesai, Hisana-dono. Silakan duduk kembali."

Aku menurutinya, kembali duduk di samping Byakuya-sama. Tak lama Unohana-taichou mengikuti, duduk di depan kami. Beliau lalu mengambil selembar kertas berisi angka-angka yang ada di atas meja, mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Ja... jadi bagaimana hasilnya, Unohana-taichou?" aku bertanya dengan nada cemas. Kugenggam erat tangan Byakuya-sama di bawah meja.

"Jangan khawatir, Hisana-dono," jawab Unohana-taichou. "Dari pemeriksaan tadi, saya tidak menemukan kelainan, maaf, dalam organ reproduksi Hisana-dono. Pemeriksaan darah pun tidak menunjukkan kelainan yang dapat menyebabkan... maaf, kemandulan," beliau berhenti sejenak.

Aku menghela nafas. Kurasakan sedikit beban mulai terangkat dari dadaku. Di bawah meja, Byakuya-sama membelai lembut punggung tanganku, seolah mengucap selamat dalam diam sekaligus menyemangatiku.

"Kalau sampai saat ini Hisana-dono belum bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kuchiki-taichou, itu bukan disebabkan kelainan tertentu," lanjut Unohana-taichou. "Tetapi, karena adanya gangguan dalam sistem hormon, yang menyebabkan sel telur tidak terbentuk."

Kurasakan denyut nadiku kembali bertambah cepat.

"Ada banyak hal yang mungkin menyebabkan gangguan ini," Unohana-taichou berkata lagi, "Dan tidak bisa dipastikan dalam satu kali pemeriksaan. Tetapi paling banyak disebabkan stres psikologis dan kelelahan."

Aku tercekat. Sesaat aku pun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata wanita yang tadi memeriksaku itu. Ah, stres dan kelelahan. Dalam hati aku membenarkan bahwa kedua hal itu memang terjadi padaku. Dan satu penyebab utamanya: Rukia. Tentu ditambah berbagai tekanan yang kuhadapi sebagai rakyat jelata yang memasuki keluarga agung Kuchiki.

Bahkan setelah menjadi Nyonya Besar keluarga Kuchiki, setiap hari aku masih selalu turun ke Inuzuri, melangkahkan kedua kakiku menelusuri setiap sudut area kumuh itu demi menemukan adikku satu-satunya yang dulu kutelantarkan. Aku biasa pergi pagi-pagi setelah Byakuya-sama berangkat bertugas, dan selalu kembali sore hari, sebelum beliau pulang. Berkali-kali Byakuya-sama menyuruhku membawa pengawal, namun selalu kutolak. Aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain. Bagiku, ini semua adalah kesalahanku, dan aku sendiri yang harus menebusnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju tangan Byakuya-sama yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Sebentuk rasa bersalah tumbuh dalam hatiku. Jadi selama ini, diriku sendirilah yang menjadi sumber masalah itu...

"Hisana-dono," suara Unohana-taichou memecah lamunanku. "Jadi, untuk sementara cobalah mengurangi aktivitas fisik yang berlebihan. Dan jangan banyak pikiran..." lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Kembali aku hanya mengangguk pelan, seraya mencoba menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut nantinya, setelah Hisana-dono... maaf, datang bulan lagi," Unohana-taichou berkata lagi, "Selama menunggu, ingat, cobalah mengurangi aktivitas fisik yang berlebihan dan jangan banyak pikiran..."

Kemudian beliau beralih pada Byakuya-sama. "Maaf, Kuchiki-taichou. Untuk saat ini, hanya sebatas inilah yang bisa saya lakukan."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Unohana-taichou," Byakuya-sama menyahut singkat.

"Ya, terima kasih, Unohana-taichou," aku menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Byakuya-sama mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Silakan. Hati-hati di jalan, Kuchiki-taichou, Hisana-dono," jawab Unohana-taichou tetap tersenyum.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Hari sudah siang ketika kami kembali dari kantor Unohana-taichou. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku tidak banyak bicara. Kembali kulirik sekilas tangan Byakuya-sama yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Entah apa yang beliau pikirkan. Apakah beliau menyalahkanku? Kulihat sekilas matanya. Tetap tenang seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah. Sama sekali tak ada kekecewaan di sana. Mengapa, Byakuya-sama? Mengapa Byakuya-sama tidak menyalahkanku?

Sesampainya kami di rumah, Byakuya-sama mengantarku sampai ke kamar. Setelah meminum teh yang disediakan pelayan, beliau pun bersiap untuk kembali lagi ke kantornya. Seperti tadi, seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan segala yang terjadi hari ini.

Kugigit bibirku, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum menarik tangannya saat beliau akan keluar dari kamar.

"Byakuya-sama," aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Aku...aku minta maaf," kutundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap kristal baja di matanya.

"Untuk apa?" beliau balas bertanya.

"Aku... aku sudah bertindak egois," jawabku. "Aku hanya memikirkan kepentinganku sendiri..."

Beliau pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahku, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. "Ini bukan salahmu, Hisana," beliau menatap wajahku dalam-dalam. "Adalah wajar kalau kau ingin menemukan adikmu..."

"Tapi... tapi aku jadi melalaikan tugasku di keluarga ini," kataku lagi.

"Kau tidak lalai. Kau hanya menundanya. Itu saja," beliau menjawab. Beliau mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya lembut. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Jangan memaksakan diri."

Aku memilih diam, tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Kita akan membahas lagi masalah ini nanti," beliau berkata lagi. "Setelah adikmu ditemukan, dan kau merasa lebih tenang," beliau mengacak rambutku dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar. "Aku pergi dulu, Hisana."

Dengan itu, Byakuya-sama berangkat kembali untuk bertugas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, memandang punggung beliau yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Setelah bayangan beliau tak tampak lagi, aku pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar kami dengan taman di luar sana. Duduk di dekat pintu dan kembali memandang keluar, mengamati daun-daun yang berguguran.

Kuhela nafas sekali lagi. Kata-kata Unohana-taichou tadi terngiang kembali di telingaku. Ah, mengurangi aktivitas fisik dan jangan banyak pikiran. Selama ini, hanya satu hal yang begitu menyita aktivitas fisik dan pikiranku. Rukia.

Aku menelantarkannya. Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Dan saat ini, aku ingin menebus kesalahan yang tidak akan bisa terhapus itu. Aku ingin menemukannya, memastikan dia masih hidup, dan memberinya kehidupan yang layak seperti yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tak berharap dia memaafkanku, maafnya itu terlalu mahal buatku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Untuk itulah aku rela berjalan mengelilingi Inuzuri seharian tiap hari, hanya untuk menemukannya. Sesuatu yang, kuakui, cukup melelahkan bagiku.

Dan jangan banyak pikiran. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya? Nasib adikku tidak jelas di luar sana, entah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Haruskah aku berhenti memikirkannya? Atau setidaknya, haruskah aku tidak mencemaskannya untuk sementara? Setidaknya, sampai aku bisa memenuhi kewajibanku di keluarga ini...

Pikiranku pun beralih pada Byakuya-sama. Orang yang telah memperkenalkanku pada sedikit kebahagiaan dengan memberikan cinta dan kebaikan padaku. Terlalu banyak yang sudah beliau berikan untukku. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak bisa memberikan apapun. Selalu, aku selalu hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi beliau. Tak sedikitpun aku bisa membahagiakan orang yang sangat mencintaiku itu.

Dan saat ini, ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, yang mungkin bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan beliau. Menghentikan pencarian Rukia. Tapi haruskah aku melakukannya? Haruskah aku mengorbankan perjuanganku selama ini? Haruskah aku mengorbankan adikku untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Tok tok tok.

Lamunanku buyar ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu shoji.

"Hisana-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," seorang pelayan berkata sopan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku segera ke sana," aku menjawab seraya bangkit dari duduk.

(End of Hisana POV)

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Hisana pun membuka pintu perlahan. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Tampak seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam tersanggul rapi duduk di belakang meja tamu. Bagian bawah rambutnya yang tidak tersanggul tampak berayun ditiup angin. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam akademi Shinigami. Mata birunya hangat memandang Hisana, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Seorang pelayan yang baru selesai menghidangkan teh mengangguk sopan pada Hisana sebelum mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Nyonya Besar rumah itu berdua saja dengan tamunya.

"Hisana-chan," wanita itu menyapanya.

"Ah, Miyako," sahut Hisana sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja tamu untuk duduk di depan wanita muda itu. "Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mampir kalau tidak ada angin?" yang ditanya tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu," Hisana ikut tertawa. "Akhir-akhir ini kan Miyako kelihatannya sangat sibuk..."

"Yaaah, begitulah," Miyako menghela nafas. "Lagi-lagi aku tidak lulus."

"Ah, ujian kelulusan akademi Shinigami sepertinya memang susah ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," jawab tamu wanita itu. "Hanya tinggal ujian melacak reiatsu saja, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak juga berhasil."

"Sabar, Miyako," Hisana menepuk bahu wanita itu. "Teruslah berusaha..."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," Miyako tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hisana-chan? Kabarmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Hisana menarik tangannya dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. "Mungkin... tidak terlalu baik juga," kali ini giliran Hisana yang tersenyum kecut. Apa yang ia pikirkan dari tadi kembali terlintas dalam otaknya.

Miyako menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ada masalah apa lagi, Hisana-chan?"

Hisana memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada sahabat lamanya itu. Desakan para tetua, konsultasinya dengan Kapten Unohana, hingga pilihan yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kalau para tetua itu sih... kau tak perlu mendengarkan mereka," Miyako menanggapi setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan hanya para tetua, ini juga demi Byakuya-sama," sahut Hisana. "Byakuya-sama telah memberikan begitu banyak padaku. Aku ingin bisa membalas cinta dan kebaikan beliau... kalau dengan ini aku bisa membahagiakan Byakuya-sama..." ia berhenti sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang terbuka menuju taman, menerawang jauh ke langit. "Tapi aku juga tak ingin mengorbankan adikku. Aku tak mau jadi kakak yang egois untuk kedua kalinya..."

Miyako mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang sedang bimbang itu. "Kau tidak mengorbankan adikmu, Hisana-chan. Kau tidak meninggalkannya. Kau hanya berhenti mencarinya untuk sementara, bukan?" ia berkata lagi.

Hisana tak menyahut, masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunda kewajiban, sebagaimana tadi suaminya telah mengijikannya? Atau berhenti mencari untuk sementara, seperti yang barusan dikatakan sahabatnya? Selama beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya desiran angin dan gemerisik dedaunan kering yang masih terdengar di luar sana.

"Miyako... bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu?" Hisana berkata memecah keheningan.

"Bantuan apa, Hisana-chan?" sang tamu balas bertanya.

Hisana mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam sesaat dan menggigit bibirnya. "Miyako, maukah... maukah Miyako menggantikanku mengawasi keadaan di Inuzuri?" tanyanya. "Siapa tahu ada kabar mengenai Rukia..."

Miyako menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya mau membantumu, Hisana-chan. Tapi kau tahu kan posisiku sekarang?"

"Baiklah, Miyako. Aku pun tak ingin merepotkanmu..." jawab Hisana. Sesaat wajahnya tertunduk, pandangannya beralih pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di pangkuannya.

Miyako kembali mengamati air muka sahabat lamanya itu. Memandangi sorot mata violet yang meredup di balik rambut pendek yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Ah, Hisana... tak bisakah ia sedikit saja merasa bahagia? Setelah pernikahannya dengan Kuchiki-taichou, kehidupannya memang jauh lebih baik. Ia pun dapat melihat secercah kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu setelah menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Namun bayang-bayang kesalahan di masa lalu tetap terus menghantuinya, bagai arwah penasaran yang tak akan tenang sebelum kesalahan itu ditebus.

Wanita berambut panjang itu pun menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Tapi maaf saja, mungkin aku tidak bisa sering-sering turun ke Inuzuri seperti dirimu selama ini."

"Benarkah?" wajah nyonya rumah itu tampak cerah kembali. "Terima kasih, Miyako..."

Miyako hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Yah, semoga dengan ini ia bisa sedikit membahagiakan sahabat lamanya itu. Atau setidaknya, membantu agar wanita bertubuh mungil itu bisa tenang beristirahat di rumah. Ia tahu, selama ini sahabatnya sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban berat sendirian.

Suara shoji yang tiba-tiba terbuka mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dari pintu itu tampak Kuchiki Byakuya memasuki ruang tamu setelah kembali dari tugasnya.

"Konbanwa, Kuchiki-taichou," Miyako segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada kapten divisi enam itu.

Byakuya hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tanpa suara.

"Baiklah... Hisana-cha- uhm, maksudku Hisana-sama, karena Kuchiki-taichou sudah kembali, kurasa sudah saatnya aku pamit..." Miyako berkata lagi.

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Tidak apa-apa, tinggallah di sini sebentar lagi kalau Miyako masih ingin di sini..."

"Ah, tidak usah," Miyako mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagipula... aku ada janji dengan Kaien-dono malam ini," segaris semburat merah bersemu di pipinya.

"Membahas rencana pernikahan kalian ya?" tebak Hisana sambil ikut berdiri untuk mengantar tamunya sampai ke pintu.

"Y-yaaah... begitulah," semburat merah di pipi Miyako tampak semakin nyata. "Sekalian, beliau juga mau mengajariku untuk ujian selanjutnya..." lanjut Miyako seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar, melintasi halaman luas kediaman bangsawan itu.

"Baiklah. Jyaa, Miyako!" Hisana melambaikan tangannya.

"Jyaa ne! Akan kuberi tahu kalau ada kabar tentang adikmu, Hisana-sama!" Miyako balas melambaikan tangan.

Hisana terus memandang sosok sahabatnya hingga menghilang di balik gerbang. Kini, dadanya terasa jauh lebih ringan. Ia pun berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui suaminya.

Ah, ia percaya, suatu saat nanti Rukia akan kembali ke sisinya. Melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil yang ia bangun bersama Kuchiki Byakuya.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Hueee... kenapa jadinya panjang banget? 2759 words tanpa author note. Tadinya mau dibuat 2 chap, tapi bingung gimana motongnya... DX

Ah, beberapa hari setelah saya publish chap 1 kemaren, ada fic English multichap dengan pair yang sama, dan chapter apdetan-nya mirip ma chap 1 saya! DX Tapi punya dia lebih bagus... T.T Cuma mau ngasi tau aja, saya nggak bermaksud copycat lho... *plakk

Terakhir, mohon review-nya! m(_._)m


End file.
